


you and i, do or die

by anthxny



Series: choke on the taste of my love. [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Conduct Disorder, Depression, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthxny/pseuds/anthxny
Summary: he thinks that it's actually physically impossible for him to care any less.and he sees nothing wrong with that.





	you and i, do or die

it tastes red. he’s not quite sure what that even means, if he’s going to be completely honest. most people would say that it tastes metallic, or maybe even medicinal. at the moment, all he can think of is red.

john doesn’t know why he feels the need to do this. doesn’t know why he has to fight people twice the size of him. (he never fights fair. it’s sharp teeth and long fingernails and hair pulling for him.)

he comes home with flowering bruises dotting his face. he can’t really bring himself to care. every day is the same for him, and everyone says the same things to him and he always replies the same:  
  
“what’s wrong with you, john?” nothing.

“can we help?” no.

he pours the pills down the drain every morning, because he hates the way they taste horribly.

he’s not quite sure what’s he’s doing either. it’s wake up and go to bed until death.

**Author's Note:**

> i've decided that every piece will have ten more words than the previous.
> 
> any recommendations for the next work?


End file.
